New Enemies and a New Beginning
by sonicmilahedgie
Summary: What Happens when the shikonnotama is whole, and Naraku's dead? Now that the jewel is whole once again, who will try to take posssession of it? Full Summary inside! I wrote this story with my friend Ashley Rust. Copywrited:682007.
1. Full Summary

**New Enemies and a New Beginning**** Rated:T**

**By: Sonic Mila Hedgie & Ashley Rust**

**Characters**:

_**Inuyasha**_

_**Kagome**_

_**Sango**_

_**Miroku**_

_**Kirara**_

_**Shippo**_

_**Sukuya**_(_New Character_)

_**Sakuya**_(_New Character_)

_**Oliver**_(_New Character_)

_**Noah**_(_New CharacterEnemy_)_Jane's Older Brother_

_**Jane**_(_New CharacterEnemy_)_Noah's Younger Sister_

_**Sasamie**_(_New Character_)

**Summary** **By**:**Sonic Mila Hedgie**

**Inuyasha and Kagome go to a new world unknown to mankind.**

**There they will find their jewel which holds enormous power **

**that can kill the Earth. The unknown enemy is holding it against**

**him so Kagome would marry him. Later, Inuyasha finds out, and **

**kicks his sorry ass to get Kagome and the powerful jewel back**

**to Kagome's time in Tokyo, Japan, and Inuyasha and Friends **

**are new foreign exchange students from Okinowa, Japan**

**going to Kagome's school in Tokyo.**


	2. Chapter One

**New Enemies and a New Beginning**

**By: sonicmilahedgie & Ashley Rust**

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone reading this, hope u all love it! It's a Inuyasha fanfic my friend and I wrote while in Christian school because we got bored and we love Inuyasha! So please help us by giving us good reviews and helping us out by telling us what we need to improve on and so fourth. This story was written before: Past Time Beyond the Bone-Eater's Well & The Rivalry Love! It was written: June 8, 2007 and almost completed. Thanks to me: sonicmilahedgie, because sometime while writing this my partner decided she didn't want to finish writing it with me, so I decided to finish it! & with that being said: "ON WITH THE STORY, I SAY!" ~**_**sonicmilahedgie**_

**~Chapter One~**

_*~In Inuyasha's Time~*_

"Dammit, what the hell is she thinking, running away from me like that?"

_*~Inuyasha runs off to look for Kagome~*_

"Huh? Kagome's scent is coming from the forest where Kikyo has pierced my chest to the sacred tree…" "No, no oh man, if I find out that she had went back to her time without notifying me first, _*growls*_…Is she going to get it!"

_*~Inuyasha finds the Priestess Kagome's Scent~*_

"A-ha, she DID go to her time like I said she would!" Inuyasha said with anger arising himself. "Through here was it?" Inuyasha then jumps into the Bone-Eater's well.

_*~On the Other Side of the Well Now~*_

_~Inuyasha picks up Kagome's scent coming from her house inside of her room~_

_~Inuyasha runs out of the well shrine and knocks on Kagome's front door~_

"Coming!" yelled out Kagome as she went towards the front door to answer it. "I-Inuyasha…What are you doing here? Are you fucking crazy?" Kagome questioned the half demon as she got totally pissed off because he came to Tokyo, Japan.

"What do you mean by what the "_FUCK_" I'm doing here, you're the one who ran off remember?" Inuyasha argued with the priestess Kagome. Kagome was shocked seeing her love talk to her like that.

"Well, I'm really sorry Inuyasha; I just wanted to go away for a while preferably three days so I could at least spend some time with my family that's all."

"Well, you should've told me that you were going back to your time, so I wouldn't have to worry about your ass and then come looking for you all over the _DAMN_ place," Inuyasha barked angrily at Kagome.

"I know, I should have asked you first, I'm sorry my love, really I am…" Kagome said with tears in her eyes as Inuyasha stayed there in front of her looking helplessly at her as his priestess continued on crying.

"It's all right Kagome, but next time; please tell me where you're heading off to so I'll know that you're safe." Inuyasha explained as he held Kagome tightly in his arms comforting her.

**Well there you have it, that's Chapter One to: New Enemies and a New Beginning. Please review after reading this chapter in which positive feedback is required in helping me perfecting this story! Thank you and toon in next time for Chapter Two to: New Enemies and a New Beginning! **


End file.
